Astoundingly Awesome Tales (Fallout 76)
Astoundingly Awesome Tales is a perk magazine in Fallout 76. Background Astoundingly Awesome Tales is a magazine series featuring science fiction stories, covering topics such as mutants, monsters, and Zetans. The cover art for the magazine depicts imagery from each issue, highlighting the "astounding" tale. Issues of Astoundingly Awesome Tales cost $29 per copy. Characteristics Reading an issue of Astoundingly Awesome Tales will temporarily give the player a unique bonus, such as increased swim speed or increased damage against specific targets. All bonuses expire after 30 minutes (60 minutes with Curator), and the magazine is consumed once read. Issues of Astoundingly Awesome Tales are affected by Pannapictagraphist and will emit directional audio when the player is in range. Magazine issues Locations * The magazines are randomly found throughout Appalachia, including a selection of potential spawn points. Notes * The Astoundingly Awesome Tales magazines in Fallout 76 share identical titles and cover art from Fallout 4; however, the bonuses they provide are all slightly different in addition to the effect duration being temporary. * Most of the issue numbers are torn off the magazines. The Art of Fallout 4 has clean versions of the issues where the numbers, if they have them, can be read. Behind the scenes * The name of the magazine is a take on pulp science-fiction/fantasy/adventure magazines such as Amazing Stories and Weird Tales. * On the cover of "Rise of the Mutants!" the license plate reads "4LL-0WT-4" and "Bethesda MD," referencing the name Fallout 4 and Bethesda, Maryland, the original home of Bethesda Game Studios. * "The Man Who Could Stop Time" is also a play on the fact that the player character can effectively stop time when using V.A.T.S., hence the additional action points. * The title "Have Dog, Will Travel!" is modeled after a phrase made popular by Have Gun – Will Travel, an American TV and radio western that ran from 1957-1963 (1958-1960 for radio), featuring a protagonist named Paladin. * The issue "Invasion of the Zetans" refers to the zetans that the Lone Wanderer faces in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. A zetan also appears at the UFO crash site in Fallout 4, and animatronic zetans show up as the invading aliens in the Nuka-Galaxy ride within the Galactic Zone section of Nuka-World. * "The Man Who Could Stop Time" may be in reference to an episode of The Twilight Zone (1959-1964), where a man is given a stopwatch which stops time. He then uses it for cheap party tricks, then escalates to robbing a bank where he breaks it, and time is now permanently stopped.When Time Stands Still -- 2 Minute Twilight Zone -- A Kind of Stopwatch * The magazine named "Attack of the Fishman" could be a reference to 1954 movie Creature from the Black Lagoon. The cover of the magazine resembles the film's poster. Gallery Cover images Fallout4 AwesomeTales6.png|#1: Attack Of The Fishmen Fo4 AwesomeTales4 Rise of the Mutants.png|#2 Drive-In Love Interrupted... Rise of the Mutants! Fallout4 AwesomeTales7.png|#3 Deep Sea Terror! "Sinister Seafood Strikes!! Fallout4 AwesomeTales4.png|#4 Invasion of the Zetans Fallout4 AwesomeTales9.png|#5 When Apes Go Bananas!!! "A Gorilla Ate My Patrol Car!" Awesome Tales My Brain.png|#6 Science Gone Mad!! My Brain and I... (A Twisted Love Tale) Fallout4 AwesomeTales8.png|#7 The Man Who Could Stop Time Fallout4 AwesomeTales3.png|#8 Attack of the Metal Men Fallout4 AwesomeTales12.png|#9 Have Dog, Will Travel! Awesome Tales Starlet Sniper.png|#10 The Starlet Sniper Fallout4 AwesomeTales13.png|#11 Curse of the Burned! Fallout4 AwesomeTales10.png|#12 Giant Insects Invade Fo4 AwesomeTales12 Rise of the Radiated.png|#13 Rise of the Radiated Art_of_Fallout_4_AAT_collage.png|Clean versions from The Art of Fallout 4, with issue numbers visible References Category:Fallout 76 perk magazines